


Restoration

by ElizaElixir



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Adopted Childern, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cooking, Dating, Dead Body, Dead People, Found Family, Ghosts, Mortician career, Multi, Rating May Change, Slim fit kravitz, Tall lanky taako, lots of imagery, no one actually dies, slice of life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaElixir/pseuds/ElizaElixir
Summary: Working in the funeral business is a tricky job, on one hand you have to comfort grieving families and on the other you have to actually deal with the dead member. However it would’ve been easier for Kravtiz to perform his job if said members stayed dead during preparation. Between judging ghosts, whatever the relationship he has developed with "friend" Taako, and the odd influx of the clients' loved ones; is there anyway he can get a break?





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started as an English protect turned into a fic afterwards. Anyway this is my first fic on here so please spare me. I love mortician stuff because I'm 100% chill with dead people and I know a lot about it. I hope you like the fic. Lots of characters aren't in this chapter yet but don't worry. 
> 
> Oh and sorry if not everything is 100% true to mortician work, I didn't really want to do too much with the writing of it because it could confuse people.  
> Okay enjoy!

A blaring siren-like alarm bounced off the deep purple walls; unpleasantly upsetting the balance there once was. Kravitz was lying face up, still in his suit from yesterday and on top of his covers he groggily awoke. Long thin fingers, like spider legs, reached over from the other side of the bed to hit Kravitz repeatedly on the pecs. The room was still filled with the same alarm, yet no one had said a word yet. It’s not like they needed words to know that the alarm needed to be turned off. Sighing, Kravitz reached over to the wooden side table to curl around the object making the sound. He brought the object, a phone, to his eye line. Solid fingers tapped the off button and the ringing stopped. Silence gained control of the room and now all Kravitz wanted to do was go back to sleep.

“Don’t you dare go, the dead have all the time in the world,” the figure from the blankets muttered, “I only have a select amount of days left. Who knows, I could die today and you’d be too busy to know.”

Kravitz, pushed himself up to a sitting position, resting his hands in his lap. “You know for a fact I can’t just leave dead people for a day. I’ve got schedules to maintain, grieving families to comfort.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, places to be, people to see, things to do. Blah, Blah, Blah, I’ve heard it all.”

“Taako, come on. I have a job, and so do you. We can’t sit here all day.”

“But we can! Literally nothing is stopping us! Nothing!” Taako whined, elongating the “-ing” on the “nothing”.

Kravitz lifted up out of the bed. If Taako kept on with his arguing he would never be able to leave. Without a word he found his scattered shoes on the other side of the room. He crept over like a cat, delicate but deliberate. When he looked back towards the bed, Taako was lying on his stomach, stretched sideways across the bed, head in his hands. Taako’s hair a disheveled mess, but somehow still beautiful. Bleached white hair, the color it was dyed faded, and dark brown roots. It fitted him perfectly. With his bronze skin and dazzling green eyes that someone could stare at forever. _No_ , Kravitz told himself, _you need to go to work_.

Feet traveled to the bedroom door, and hands grasped along the doorknob. “If you really want to, you can visit me on my lunch break. No promises though.”

Not a word came from Taako, now sitting crisscross with his arms folded.

“Bye! I’m leaving now. I could never return. Is this how you want to remember me? You being stubborn and not talking to me?”

Still nothing.

“Fine, if you say so.”

With that Kravitz was out of the bedroom and making his way to the front door.

Before fully stepping out of the apartment, Kravitz took a final breath, taking in the smells of the apartment. It had a vanilla aroma around it, making it smell as if fresh baked goods were just made. In reality Taako saw a post online that told him if he put vanilla extract in his oven and let it cook for a bit, his house will smell like there were baked goods.

He finally took that final step out the apartment, as if he was the first man on the moon. Hands were shoved into his suit pockets, protecting them from the chilly October breeze. The fabric in the pockets was worn out and threads from the sems were popping out due to several years of use. However, it was still nice and warm.

Fast feet dashed across the street, to where his car was parked. It was an old Mercedes Coupe with a green paint job. Nothing special, it was just a gift from his mother when he had first gotten his job. Kravitz walked over to the driver’s side and shoved his key in, unlocking it.

Car drives were calming to Kravitz, maybe it was because of just the look of the car, or maybe Kravitz just liked driving. Traffic in the town they lived in was never busy unless it was summer, luckily it wasn't that time of year, but many times he’d get still stuck behind one of the older residents. While it was frustrating he understood why they were driving slow and tried not to let his road rage out on them. Thankfully, today’s drive was quick and uneventful.

When he reached his work, a funeral home just outside of the Renn town area, there were very few cars in the parking lot. That was common, but he swore he had more clients coming in that day. It was almost a deserted town. Figuring he must of gotten his days mixed, he walked in, straightening his suit jacket and tie.

At the front desk sat a small round woman. “Oh! Kravitz, I was worried you weren’t coming in!”

Kravitz chuckled, “I could never leave the dead.”

“Remember you’ve got, uh, Mr. Burnsides today,” she spoke, looking at the computer screen in front of her. Her southern drawl easily pushed through the words.

“Was just about to go tend to that, don’t worry Ren, I won’t let a corpse rot in here.”

Ren smiled and shook her head, “Good luck, heard it was a big dude.”

Kravitz nodded and made his way to the back room.  
It wasn’t a dark room at all like most people imagine of when they think of a Mortician’s work area. Walls were painted an off white, floors lined with white tiles, and metal counters and trays spread about. Even with the various trays around the room, it was still neat, with no odd stains around the floors, no dark spots on the walls, and supplies organized simply with name tags just above them. The whole room smelled like it was just cleaned, a touch of lemon and alcohol.

After a deep breath Kravitz got to work, grabbing the person who he’d be dressing up’s clothing from the bins he kept in the back of the room. It was simple but warming, a grey suit with a white undershirt and a bright orange tie. He smiled, most people gave family members plain black suits, so whoever picked this out had a better taste than most.

Walking over to the places refrigerator, he glanced down at the clipboard he had grabbed from the counter by the mortuary table: **Magnus Burnsides, 28, male**. Kravitz sighed. This man was so young, he had a whole life to look forward to. Kravitz had met this man’s wife, she was sweet. Small frame yet muscular, able to probably carry her husband if she ever so wanted to. Her face was round and soft. _She would’ve made a good mother_. However what seemed odd was her emotion about all of this, her face hadn’t shown any signs of grieving; more of a nostalgic feeling. Anyway, Kravitz was getting off track.

A quick hand unlatched the colder door, and pulled the tray out. There he was, Magnus Burnsides. Ren was right about his size, he had wide set shoulders, a barrel chest, and was overall large. He was well built with loads of muscles. It was a shame he had to go so soon. Kravitz pulled the table over to the tray with the body, he knew this was going to be a hard task, but his normal co-worker would be out for the next week and he didn’t want to annoy Ren. So there Kravitz was, shoving his hands under a body, mustering all the strength he could.

“I doubt you can lift me. You’re gonna drop me!” called out a voice from behind Kravitz.

And then within a second of that voice the body that was about six inches above the tray was dropped back down followed by a curse.

“Hey! I told you not to drop me! I don’t want to be all broken before I have my funeral!”

Kravitz gulped, hoping that when he turned nothing would be there. He slowly spun around, gulping once he was turned fully. Eyes looked up towards a looming figure. It was the same person whose body was lying right behind him.

“Uh,” Kravitz froze, “this can’t be real.”

“What? I can’t check up on my body? Huh?”

Kravitz didn’t exactly know how to respond to a question like that. He had never seen…a ghost before. He didn’t even believe in them, well until now. “Um, so you’re a ghost?”

Magnus nodded.

“And you’re here to. . .”

“Make sure my body isn’t destroyed.”

“So, can I get to work?” Kravitz muttered, pointing behind him, still in a state of shock.

“Oh of course. My bad, my bad.”

“I guess, just try not to get in my way?” and just like that, Kravitz turned around quickly back to the actually dead body. He went back to what he was doing, trying to block out what was happening. Hands slid under the body again, carefully but slowly lifting the body right back up.

“Don’t drop me again!” Magnus exclaimed, jumping out in front of Kravitz.

**THUNK.**

The body went down again, halfway on the table and the tray. Frustrated eyes snapped up, “Look, you can stay here. Just let me work. I get that this is apparently your body, but this is my job. I’ve been doing this for years. Just let me work!”

“Oh, sorry, sorry.” Hands shot up in the air.

  
Kravitz rolled his eyes and finished moving the dead weight over to the table. He took a step back, leaning down, resting his hands on his knees as he took a deep breath. The words, _Sure doesn’t seem like it_ , crawled up his throat but he pushed them down, all he wanted to do was get to work. Standing back up he carefully he pushed the table back to the center and with his foot he dragged over one of the supply wheelers. Whoever had come and filled the water and soap bucket earlier was a god send. Without looking, he grabbed the sponge, dunked it in the soapy water, and brought it to the body.

“Are you really about to bathe me? With that weird sponge? And an odd bucket of water?”

“No. I was just going to hold it above you for an hour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Not killing Julia! More likely than you think!
> 
> What are your opinions? Should I raise the rating up? Keep it where it is? Opinions? Anyone? Comments are appreciated! All the chapter names will be named after funeral/death terms so if anyone has ideas for chapter titles based off of that feel free to comment!


End file.
